Dawn and the Photographer
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: This story prompt was passed on to me via LJ. Crossover with a famous comic book hero, Superman. Dawn is sent to Metropolis and is thrust into the chaotic world of the Daily Planet.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn waved to her friends and Buffy as she moved alone the rail to board her plane. Willow and Tara were teary eyes while Xander waved wildly. Buffy stood off to the side of Giles with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

_She can't even be just a little happy for me; all she sees is what could go wrong, all the negative things about my acceptance as an exchange student to New York._

Dawn turned from her away party as thought of the missing member surfaced to her mind. _I understand he's sound asleep in the crypt and can't walk in sunlight, but it still would have been nice to say good bye to him._

The crowd behind Dawn urged her forward and thoughts of Spike left her mind as she repositioned her shoulder bag and walked on. The Scoobies stood to the side until Dawn was out of sight. Once she disappeared down the tunnel, Buffy spun on her heels, quickly making her way to the parking lot.

**Four Hours Later (12e/8p)**

"Thank you for choosing Western Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and have a pleasant day." Dawn rolled her eyes at the stewardess as she shuffled through the gates, clutching her bag close to her as she turned the volume on her cd player backup.

Pulling out her letter, Dawn scanned it over again and finally tapping what she had been looking for.

"'Daily Planet'Reporters: Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

She tucked the letter back into her pocket and looked over the faces of the crowd in front of her for her guides. Standing off to the side, Dawn watched as friends and families were reunited. With the final couple crawling off the plane, the awaiting crowd had dwindled down to a college aged boy and a set of blonde twins, the two of which rushed the elderly couple and threw their arms around them lovingly.

Dawn cast her eyes back to the college boy and noticed his jitteriness. He looked around and shuffled his feet nervously. Sighing, Dawn walked past the man, heading towards the coffee shop she had spotted. A hand on her shoulder stopped her, however.

Turning her head, Dawn found the college boy examining her.

"Are you Dawn Summers?" Dawn slowly nodded and he released a sigh of relief as he dropped Dawn's arms."Sorry for that. I'm Jimmy Olsen, an aspiring reporter for the 'Daily Planet'," he whipped out an idenification card for Dawn to examine.

Dawn eased up a bit when her eyes fell upon the insignia that matched the letterhead on her acceptance notice. Handing back his ID, Dawn smiled, "so you're my welcoming party? I was expecting my hosts to pick me up, no offense."

Jimmy motioned for her to walk and talk as they headed to parking garage."Lois and Clark had some last minute thing to cover and I was free so they enlisted my assistance."

"So why aren't you out investigating the next big thing?" Dawn asked.

Jimmy looked away sheepishly, a slight blush crawled onto his cheeks, "well I'm not technically a reporter yet. i'm more of a office jockey, running around in the shadows of the big boys until I find my big moment of fame. Besides, if it wasn't me getting you, you would get a full blown exposure ito our editor-in-chief. He's a real prize, let me tell you." They stepped up to the curb and Jimmy flagged down a taxi. He helped Dawn into the back seat of the first one that squealed to a stop.

"Uh, I've got baggage to pick up, Jimmy."

"It's cool, it's on delivery to the office. It should be there by the time we arrive,"Jimmy climbed in next to her and handed the driver a wad of cash. "Daily Planet" With that the cab flew onto the high way and sped towards Metropplis.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're from California?" Jimmy attempted some small talk with the young woman sitting next to him in the cab. "Is it as valley-girl based as the media plays it out to be?"

Dawn understood what he meant. "Yeah, at times it's like you've stepped into Barbie magazine with ditzy blonde girls and macho guys. I'm definitely going to enjoy a vacation from the bimbos. Trust me, living in Cali, is so overrated. I mean, yeah, the weather is great and there are plenty of beaches to surf at, but there's no substance to the California atmosphere. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. Sometimes when you're living in a big city, you get the feel it's over rated," Jimmy felt connected to this Dawn girl, as if they instantly clicked. "You like to surf I take it. I'll be sure and have Kent and Lois take you to the local indoor surfing place. It's not the real thing, true, but it's better than nothing. It's not half bad, actually."

Dawn's ears perked up and turned to Jimmy in disbelief, "you surf? Did you have your own board or do you just rent?" Dawn never thought she'd bump into a fellow surfer while in Metropolis. "I've got one at a friend's house."

Jimmy shook his head, "I don't hit the waves enough to justify a purchase of a board, not like there's much room in my apartment for one. I just rent when I manage to get away from the office. It's not too often, unfortunately."

Dawn nodded in understanding, fighting along side with the Slayer nearly every night while taking care of Senior English homework didn't exactly leave her with much of a social life to enjoy things like surf and sun.

Leaning back into the seat, Dawn sighed as the cab continued down the road. Shortly later it jerked to a stop and Jimmy climbed out, offering Dawn a hand. She took it graciously and offered him a smile in thanks. After being paid, the driver sped off down the road and Jimmy showcased the immense building standing before them.

"I present for your viewing delight, the headquarters of the great 'Daily Planet', where numerous hours have been logged in by its dedicated staff in order to get the scoop and inform the public." Jimmy used a broadcasting host voice and cause Dawn to snicker. "If you'll follow me, we can begin our tour of the fine establishment." He pulled open the door as a couple rushed out and bumped into him.

The man was tall and burly, his broad shoulders and wide chest were only accented more by the collared shirt he wore. He had legs of a runner and his steps were made with force and determination. His eyes were soft but watchful and he scanned Dawn discreetly as the woman gathered herself from the crash with Jimmy.

The woman was dressed in a dress suit that was too dark for her skin and made her look like a ghost, Dawn noted. Dawn cringed at the moment the woman opened her mouth and began speaking. It was like Cordelia on a sugar rush, high pitched and frantic and Dawn decided she wouldstay away fromthis woman in the future to avoid clawing her own ears off in efforts to obtain sweet silence.

"Jimmy Olsen, we've been worried sick. Where the sam-hill have you been? What makes you think you can just up and disappear for an hour without telling anyone, especially when you're on the clock! You know, we've got that presentation today and you've still got to give me your notes. While Clark and I have had to spend our time looking for your irresponsible bum, that poor girl has been at the airport waiting to get picked up. I mean honestly, you can't keep acting like a child. You've got people depending on you Jimmy, you've got responsibilities now. You need to start acting like an adult. If you don't, there's no way you'll become an official reporter like Clark and I."

Dawn managed to catch bits of the woman's rant, pieces like 'Clark', 'airport', and 'reporter' and had a feeling this woman was one of her hosts. Inwardly Dawn rolled her eyes at the injustice of it all and outwardly she placed a hand on Jimmy's arm to remind him she was still here. Judging by the look on his face, he appreciated it. Dawn smiled, then turned her attention to the middle aged blabbering woman and extended out her other hand.

"You must be Lois Lane," Dawn shook her hand politely, pasting a fake grin on her face for the woman then shook the man's hand, "and Clark Kent, right? I'm Dawn, you were expecting me?"

The woman was clearly flabbergasted and struggled to put two words together. Meanwhile Clark nodded his head, "that's right. So it seems Jimmy boy here picked you up for us after all. Lois and I were otherwise occupied, sorry about that. But I'm glad you arrived safely. Well, why don't we continue this inside?" Clark was obviously the sensible of the two, Dawn decided as she nodded and followed Jimmy in.

Clark kind of reminded her of Xander in 'serious' mood, the few times he wasn't trying to impress Cordy, Buffy, or Willow with his jokes and jests. He could be a pretty mellow guy with the older girls weren't around, Dawn had discovered, and this Clark Kent emulated what she pictured Xander becoming in about nine or ten years, long after the "Scooby gang" broke up and they had to get real lives.

Dawn was getting one of her gut feelings. This one was telling her the trip to Metropolis wouldn't soon be forgotten, whether she wanted to remember or not.


End file.
